Large storage containers, including boxes and cabinets, used in the construction industry are often formed of steel sheet. The floor, walls and ceiling (or lid) of the container can be formed either from a single sheet of steel that is bent at intersecting edges of these surfaces or from multiple pieces of sheet steel that are welded together. Many containers have bolsters underlying the floor, and some will include casters beneath the bolsters. Typical sizes for such a cabinet or box can range from 5 ft3 to 150 ft3 or even larger. Exemplary storage containers include those sold under the name JOBOX™ by Delta Consolidated Industries, Jonesboro, Ark. and those sold under the name JOBMASTER™ by Knaack Manufacturing, Crystal Lake, Ill. Large storage containers may be heavy and difficult to move, especially when fully loaded with construction materials. A forklift may be employed to move large storage containers; however, the bolsters and/or casters may make it 25 difficult to orient the forklift prongs under the container to achieve proper balance and a secure lift. The forklift prongs and/or the location of the container may limit the container to be lifted from only one or two sides. Operators may be required to reorient the container so that the desired container side is facing the forklift. This may be difficult and/or time-consuming, especially if space for moving and reorienting the container is limited.